


A Web-Head Needs A Hug

by Bird_Vibes



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Ancient One is a Mom, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Stephen is Peter's Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Vibes/pseuds/Bird_Vibes
Summary: When Peter was patrolling in a beautiful Sunday morning, he ends up getting hurt by robbers and Stephen founds the boy almost passing out at some alley and acted like a dad....(Ancient One is alive in this fic)//////Sorry this is trash..





	1. Chapter 1 - Fighting Some Bad Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> I had never writted something in my entire life sorry.

13:05 - Sunday.

 

Peter, wearing his Spider-Man suit, was watching the city peacefully, but excited at the same time. His new friend(?) Stephen Strange allowed the boy to visit him and Wong at the Sanctum Sanctorum whenever he wants. After all, not even the sorcerers could avoid the young puppy eyes of Peter.  
So it became a habit: Peter visited Stephen, played with Cloak as if he were still a child and asked several things for the Ancient One. He still sometimes trained with Wong and Stephen at the same time. All of them acquired a certain ‘weakness’ against the Little Web Head. They always waited for the child arrive to start their sweet routine.

While Spider recalled these memories, a sudden attack occurred in a nearby Bank that snapped him out of his thoughts right away as he shot his webs on the way.

“Karen, can you give me all the information you have there quickly?” he said in a hurry to the A.I.. “ Of course, Peter. The attack took place 20 meters from here. There are about 5 armed suspects with explosives in one bag” said the robotic-lady voice of the suit. Spider-Man jumped right above the building and watched all the suspects, armed with what looked like several M4A1s, carrying as much of the money they could carry.

He quickly jumped in front of them and shouted “You guys really shouldn’t had to do that, like, can all of you just find a job-“ but he was cutted by the shots that almost hit him. He deflected from each one of the shots and threw the Web Grenade that hit 2 of the 5 thieves who looked at the boy. The trio tried to grab the hero, but they were too slow compared to him and Spider-Man punched and kicked all of their butts. He shot his webs to bind the robbers and before the police arrive, the hero already left.

“That was so cool, Karen! I can’t wait to tell all-“

“Peter-“

“-of this to Mr. Strange!”

“Peter, you-“

“Do you think he could smile-“

“Peter.”

“Oh. Yes, Karen?”

“Peter, it looks like you just got a bullet in the upper dorsal part of your left leg.”

 

“Wut?”

Peter landed in a nearby building to take a look at his leg and less than one second he totally freaked out. His leg was almost entirely bloody with purple bruises and a tiny hole to complete the situation. Peter began to walk in circles desperately wondering what excuse he should give to Mr. Stark. 'Hey Mister Stark, I ended up skateboarding and I got hurt' or 'Hi Mr Stark! I slipped on the stairs and need to clean myself in the bathroom so bye!'.

 

Any of the options would end with a Stark killed by a heart attack.

 

Karen certainly did not help much when she offered "Should I call Mr. Stark and confirm your current status?"

Peter quickly said "NO KAREN! He's going to have another panic attack and I do not want that to happen again!". Peter tried and calmed down enough to talk to Karen again. "Please, I just ... I need to go to Sanctorum and Mr. Stranger will take care of me."

Karen immediately traced the route to Sanctum Sanctorum and Peter understood that the suit lady surrendered to his request and he said "Thank you Karen! I knew I should trust you." and moved on to his destination.

///////

13:39 - Sunday

 

Some time passed and as he climbed buildings, tossing his webs and following the way to encounter Stephen, Peter was losing sight of him and feeling very sick every meter he passed. Each time he felt more sleepy even though he slept so well for this day that he waited so long.

Peter was almost closing his eyes when an explosion occurred near him, and he threw him away, falling into a dark alley.Peter was alone in that dirty, almost unlit alley. He checked his leg again and was worse than before, with more blood and bruises. He, needing air, withdrew his mask if his life depended on it. He imagined that his leg would heal, but it does not seem to have happened at this time.

He heard screams, many people running from the smoke that was spreading in the city. He could hear the A.I warning him of something that was happening, but he did not listen right about what it was.

He could not call Mr Stark that way, so he decided.  
With the little energy he still had, he used to say,

"K-Karen.... c-call Mr. Stranger. N-now."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorcerer's Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos, I really loved the help you gave me!  
> Now enjoy this trash...

13:30 - Sunday

Meanwhile in Sanctum Sanctorum....

Stephen was sitting criss-crossed in an empty room, meditating as he always does when he has free time. Generally, he spent these rare hours with Peter, playing chess, drinking tea, talking about everything and nothing. For some reason, he was late more than usual since the boy used some of his spare time to patrol the city and, on occasion, bring in donuts for everyone. This took at least 20 minutes, but he was 1 hour late, and this worried Stephen too much for him to concentrate.

 

So the sorcerer gave up looking for concentration and got up to drink water. But when he was leaving, Wong suddenly appeared with a worried expression.

 

"He has not come yet, Strange ..." said the tense sorcerer.

 

"I know." said Stephen, "Shall we look for him now, or shall we wait a few more minutes?" continued.

 

"You look more worried than I. You really like the child and you do not admit ..." Wong whispers, with a smirk on his face.

Stephen clearly heard what his friend said, but he accepted the comment normally. He always showed a certain attachment to the boy, preferring to spend more time with him rather than using this time for training or study, but he never admitted what he actually saw in Peter for pure pride that he still carries with him.

"The Ancient One is worried about him too, and told me to ask you about some information," said Wong, walking along with Strange. "I have never seen her so worried about someone after all these years.... Maybe she is like you, but a mother." continued.

"Don't get cocky, Wong. I know you like the kid so much that even put a smile on your unpleasant face when he visits us. Don't need to hide because we now everything." replied Strange, with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean un-" but before he could finish the sentence, Strange's cell phone started to ringing and ended their conversation.

"I'm going to leave you and your complaining there, bye..." said in a hurried tone.

"Oh, but we do not ended...." and Wong left the place.

"Oh, hello Spidey. Why did you-"

"M-Mr. Strange! Thank God!". Stephen suspected Peter's tone."Yeah, Peter. What's wrong? Why you say that? Is something wrong?" Stephen sent the questions too quickly because of the anxiety he had at the moment.

Did something happen to Tony? Or with May? He chose to listen to the boy in a strangely muffled voice.

"Mr. Strange, it's going to seem like a lot ..... I'll summarize. I kind of hurt myself and I kind of did not do anything and I went to visit you anyway and there was a blast and it threw me away, like I was in an alley very dark and- "Peter paused immediately and breathed again. Continued.

"Sorry, I was too fast then-" Peter pauses again, confused, and asks "Mr. Strange?".

In half a second, the boy realizes that the call seems to have ended.

'Oh I'm going to die alone' he said mentally.

////////

 

"But God damnit, Parker." Stephen whispered angrily. He always gets nervous when Peter appears in the wounded Sanctorum. He always treats Peter before he scolds the boy, but he calms down when he looks into his puppy eyes. He always gets calm with that look ...

Stephen went out with Cloak and went off in search of the wounded boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this have any mistakes please comment cuz I'm not an english-speaker
> 
> bye!


	3. Chapter 3 - Oh I'm Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Stephen is going to help Spidey....  
> And maybe Peter is grounded...
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and this chapter have some bad words so if you're like Chief Keef and DON'T LIKE LIKE, do not read this shit.
> 
> Enjoy.

Meanwhile in Stephen's POV...

 

That kid. Now he knows why Tony Stark have critical heart problems recently.... Is the millionth time this kid gets hurt after a mission and if that continues, he's going to get heart problems other than Tony.

Suddenly, Stephen saw a great smoke spreading across the sky and realized that it was probably the place where Peter was hurled and ran straight to the place.

Arriving at the place, he could only get people running desperate, with men, women and children injured in various parts of the body. He could hear the scream of terror mixed in by the crowd. Police and fire trucks arrived and tried to calm people down.

The little that Stephen could see was slowly overtaken by the black smoke that was spreading through the place, thus seeing that he did not have much time to observe the street destroyed.

"Peter!" he shouted as loudly as he could, but he did not get an answer.

"Peter, where's the alley ..." Stephen remembered the moment the boy mentioned the alley before the call ended and tried to find the place. But, when he remembered that, the dark smoke had completely taken over the street, so he made his complicated hand movements to create a lighter in his hand. The man then walked with the utmost caution in search of a small alley that Peter could hide. It was not long before he found it and ran to the place, hopeful that the boy would be there.

However, as he approached the dark alley, he heard a men screaming with more people "DON'T MOVE, YOU BITCHES! I'LL RIP OF YOUR LEGS IF Y'ALL TRY TO RUN!". Stephen turned and saw several civilians kneeling with their hands on their heads, with guns pointed at them. Among them was a girl almost crying with a girl who seemed to be her mother. This broke his heart. He could see the supposed man who was yelling at them, circling nervously. Behind him, two more men carrying lots of cash and gold bars for a large car. All men were masked, but Stephen could see that one of them was a woman with tattoos around her neck. Analyzing this, the sorcerer reasoned whether he should save Peter first or end the bad guys and save the innocent people. He thought until finally deciding, "I will not let that happen."

Stephen quickly thought of a plan to end the bad guys silently without hurting anyone. He hid behind a piece of the bank wall where he could see the scenery. He could see the armed man distracted with his back to the hostages. Taking advantage of the haze that made it difficult to see him, he opened a portal under the thief that disappeared in a second when the portal closed.

The other two bandits realized the silence of the place and soon stopped stealing the remaining gold to investigate; Stephen noticed that a large shadow was approaching and when the giant man came close to the civilians, a bright whip appeared on his legs, which pulled him heavily causing him to fall to the ground and be dragged away from the hostages, disappearing into the haze.

The girl, who saw what had happened, immediately removed a pistol from her bag to look for the ally.

"COME HERE, SON OF A BITCH!"

She continued to look for the suspect, still close to the civilians to not let them escape.

"I SAID COME HERE, BITCH!"

"That's rude to say, you know."

She was startled by the figure of the man behind her and immediately raised the pistol to shoot him. But the red cloak he wore threw himself against her, sticking to her face and disturbing her vision. Stephen appears behind the woman and placed her hand on her forehead, causing her to fall asleep. He gently laid her down on the floor and Cloak dropped the woman's face to return to his master.

Stephen then watched the civilians, confused and looking sideways, and when he thought to warn them about the situation, he remembered the man who should be falling for 15 minutes and then opened a portal next to him that freed the man. But what Stephen did not remember was that he was still armed. When the bad guy withdrew his weapon to shoot the sorceress, a mysterious web pulled the weapon from his hand. The two adults looked confused at each other until the gun came back hitting the bandit's head, which fell flat. Stephen recognized the web and looked to the side, seeing nothing less than Peter, standing with a bloody hand on his chest and a little blood leaking on his forehead.

"You saw that ?! It was so cool !! I think we should do a pair of heroes, you know-"

Peter noticed that Stephen was standing in front of him, with both a serious and frustrated face, his arms crossed and looking directly into his eyes, making the boy quiet at the time, looking at him with his puppy eyes, scared. Damn it, this kid......

Stephen took the boy by the ear, making a small cry of pain, and went on to open a portal.

"Wai-Ow! And the bad gu- Ow!"

"The police will take care of them."

"But-"

Strange, still walking, glared at the boy, with a look that said 'don't you dare bargain with me'. Peter frowned and stopped talking.

"Do not make that face for me, little man."

But Peter ignored Strange's speech and the two entered the portal to return to the Sanctum Sanctorum. The civilians, seized and fled the place until the police appeared and found the bandits all tied with a kind of magical whip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am sorry for make you guys wait and I am sorry if the "battle" was kinda...... poop.  
> I loved writting the last part!  
> If this have a mistake or some 'strange' (sorry) word please comment and I will fix it.
> 
> Buh-Bye.


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting Grounded For Being Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah boi

Well, is official. Peter screwed his weekend.

So now he's on a bed, in the Sanctum Sanctorum, waiting for Stephen arrive with some medicine. Before he even had time to relax in bed, Stephen said coldly that they would have a conversation later, and that was when he realized. He screwed up with everything, again. But what worries him the most was Mr. Stark's face when he discovered everything, or May's, or the Ancient One's. As the thoughts surrounded the young man's head, the sorcerer had arrived with medicine and more equipment with him.

Stephen quietly sits down next to the injured boy and begins to prepare the line and the antiseptics. Peter watches the sorcerer pack his materials on the table beside the bed that lies down without saying a word to the poor boy. 'Maybe it's better not to say anything, then,' thought Peter, but he was struggling mentally to apologize to Strange, even with (possibly) his chance to be even more disappointed with the boy.

The boy nervously decided that he should risk an apology even though it probably was not working. It begins.

"Mr. Strange-"

"You forgot that I can read minds, did not you?"

The wounded boy glances quickly at the sorcerer, as if he had been taken aback. 'Of course, I forgot ...' thinks the boy.

"Oh, it's ... I'm ... I'm ... I'm really sorry, Mr.-"

"It's Doctor, kid."

"I'm sorry Mr. Doctor Stranger."

The Doctor sighed slightly irritated by Peter's words. He always bothered when someone redirected him as Mr. or Master. Not even Peter fled from the frustration he felt, but the most that Stephen did was correct the boy.

"Look Peter, I know you're a hero, you patrol at certain times, etc ... But you can not be so proud that you did not ask for help when you saw the wound, you know?" Stephen calmly advises, still focused on the wound.

Peter looks down as if he's taken a sermon. He replies, "I'm sorry, but ... It's just ... I'm sorry, I did not mean to bother."

Strange looks up at him in surprise. "Bother me? Really?" And the adult laughs a little. Peter, ashamed, directs his vision to the other side.

Stephen returns to his normal tone of voice. "Look kid, you do not have to feel this way. You can end up like me, an arrogant idiot." he says, with a sad expression in the end.

Peter immediately notices his face and feels sad about what the adult suffered. But he decides to play a little.

"Do not be like that, Mr. Strange, I will not be such an idiot in the future," says the boy with a smirk.

Stephen soon did what he was doing to stare at the boy, surprised that he referred to him as an 'idiot'. He did not admit it, but he really is one. He smiles at the boy with a look that says 'you're screwed'. "Repeat."

"I will not be an idiot like you, Mr. Strange." says the boy, laughing later.

"You're an idiot!" Stephen screams and starts tickling the boy, making him have a fit of childish laughter.

"N-NO! AHAHA-" But soon Peter begins to feel some pain in his leg, which Stephen senses and brings an end to the joke.

Peter's laughter soon disappears with the moment. "Aha..ha ... It's your fault ..." he says in an exhausted voice.

"Mine? It's your fault, idiot child." blaming the adult, trying to concentrate to close the child's wound. When he finally puts an end to the procedure, he turns to Peter.

"Well, I've already done my part. Now you must do your: rest." The sorceress rises quietly from her seat and collects all the materials she has brought. Peter, on the other hand, tensed thinking about what he would say to Aunt May or Tony Stark. If he stayed too long at Sanctum they would realize his disappearance and even panic. Peter begins to think about what to say to them.

But he forgot again that Stephen could read his thoughts. He left the room without speaking a word and then called Anthony Stark's number.

Strange waited until someone answered and a voice appeared on the other side of the call. "Fuck, wha- Oh, hey Wizard. I'm in a situation right now so-" but soon it was cut off by Stephen.

"Let me guess, you're looking for the spider boy, are not you?" There is a silence on the connection for a few seconds ...

"I'll hunt you, you son of a-"

"Calm down, he's resting here on the Sanctorum, he was hurt when I found him, listen-"

"WHAT ?! WOUNDED ?! I AM GOING-"

"Calm down, you fuck, I just want you to do us a favor, okay?" I heard him talk about a girl named May, I think he's his aunt. "

"Fuck, but what do you want?"

"Could you make up an excuse for her? The boy is almost dying of stress here because of her." Again, a silence on the bond that lasts a little longer, making the sorcerer assume that Tony thinks a bad idea. Suddenly Tony responds.

"Okay, I'll do something, but this is the last time I do you a favor, you fucking arrogant."

"Look who's talking ... But I trust you'll do a good job."

"Why do you think that?"

"If you can invent a cute armor like yours, then who am I to doubt you ...."

"Oh, your-" And Stephen ended the call with a rabid Tony on the other end of the line. Stephen returns to the room where Peter is and finds himself facing the boy sleeping innocently.

The stone heart of Stephen soon warms up, watching the innocence that shelters the boy's face. He ends up not holding himself and caresses Peter's curly hair. He quietly whispers:

 

 

"This probably will not be the first time I do this favor to you ......."


	5. Chapter 5 - Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. First of all, I'm sorry for not post anithyng cuz I canot keep my lazy ass on work so I'm very very sorry.  
> Oh, and Endgame finally is in theaters but I ain't a snitch so don't worry there is no spoilers :)  
> I'm sorry again.......

It's been 9 hours since Peter is resting in Sanctorum and bored for not having anyone to keep company. He misses Aunt May, misses Ned, misses Mj, misses Mr. Stark, and has not even spent a day. A proof that time passes slowly, especially when you're bored.

The boredom got even bigger when you think of the people you care about, for he could not do anything but look at the ceiling and do some Vine references alone. He remembers that Ned and MJ make daily referrals in the school cafeteria. Even a simple 'hello' would have to be a reference. But Peter soon awakens from his thoughts when he hears something approaching the door of his room, and soon wraps itself in the blanket. The door opens to reveal Wong, holding a glass of water.

Peter totally forgot his boredom to greet the sorcerer. "Oh, hi Wong!" says excitedly. Before answering, he gives the boy a small but kind smile. He puts the glass on the table beside the bed and sits nearby. "Sorry, hi Peter." he says calmly. The boy gives a smile that slowly undoes.

"Hey," Wong said quietly. "He's not mad at you, he's just trying to figure it out, you gave him a fright." he laughs, but only a small smile on the boy, almost invisible.

"When?" asks the boy. "When did he start worrying about me like that?" he said, still smiling, looking at Wong.

Wong has memories of the first time Peter got hurt in the Sanctorum. Stephen became a real mother that day and rebuked the boy, who only knew how to apologize and laugh in a nervous way. They are happy memories. Wong woke up from his thoughts and simply answered the boy, "He only worries about you, more than usual. I bet 5 bucks he will not admit it until you become adult ..." laughed the sorcerer, who also did the Boy laughing along with it.

"I know he's very arrogant, even after what happened to him. But he'll confess as soon as possible, I know that." with an innocent smile, Wong now puts himself in the place of his friend and sees that it really pays to worry about a child like Peter.

"Oh, I need to go to the library. I'd love to talk some more, but it's time to say goodbye." Wong slowly gets up and says goodbye to the boy, who wraps himself in the sheet and thinks if anyone else would see him ...

______________________  
________

"Hello, Strange, what are you doing here?" Wong enters the room and comes up against Strange, who reads a book in an anxious way. Still unanswered, Wong approaches the seated man and changes the question, "You're so worried about the kid ... This is a medical book or-" then he realizes Strange whispers something low. Approaching, he hears:

"She's furious ..." she whispers again, but a little louder than before.

"Who is fu-" "She is." Stephen almost shouts. "You can tell she's coming to see the kid and kick my ass ... again ..." he finishes. Wong remained silent for a moment until he understood that he was speaking of the Ancient One. Stephen carried immense respect, and at the same time, an intense fear of her, not even showing. For, at any moment, she could take the soul out of the man's body if he did something to irritate her. If she sees Peter, a boy she loves so much, hurt like that, what would she do ...?

Suddenly, a circle of sparks, no, it was a portal, appears inches from the side of the two sorcerers. When fully formed, it opens a portal and from it appears the woman of whom they spoke, the own Ancient One. She appears with a calm and calm expression, but Stephen already knew the woman was very angry.

"Could you tell me where he is?" she asks.

Wong responds quickly "In the room above here."

The old woman walks quietly toward the place. When she withdraws completely from the place, the adults look confused. After all, they both expected the woman, at the very least, to teleport Stephen to Siberia.

"You know," Wong begins. "I suppose she'll kill you after seeing the kid, to be honest." Stephen makes an annoyed face at Wong, who looks away. Stephen then reasoned whether he should wait for the Ancient One to come down to kill him later or rise to die sooner. He decided to try the second option and then went up to the boy's room.

Peter was entertaining himself with boredom, something he did for a few hours, until he looked at the door opening and met the old woman, who smiled at him.

"Miss Ancient!" Peter almost screams, excited as he should be.

"You do not need this formality, Spiderkid." Ancient One was one of the only people who referred to him with a nickname 'spider'. He knew it was for a joke, but he never bothered.

"Are you okay? No cut open, or broken bones, or ..." She looks so worried about the kid that he makes him smile.

"No, I'm fine." "And do not blame Mr. goatee for that." The boy chuckles silently so the sorcerer does not hear the nickname. The Ancient can hide the urge to laugh, but she is impressed that Peter thinks she would blame Strange for it all. "You must be mad at him, but please do not stay. It's my fault that I've been an idiot," the boy pouts shyly. Ancient One really wanted to repress the kid by making idiocy as usual, but he seems so innocent and adorable that even she can not do it. The woman only shows a melancholy face.

"Rest, you have to." The old woman gets up, but when she was about to leave, it ends "Oh, and I will not kill him."

Peter looks directly at the tall woman. "Promise?"

"Promise." And she leaves Stephen's room, waiting for her outside the room.

"We'll have a conversation, my dear," he says, walking to the library, not even looking at the man. Stephen knows he will have a long sermon from his mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I'm sorry again....

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not a doctor so I don't think that this will make any sense...  
> Did i warned all of you that this is trash?
> 
>  
> 
> I am not an english-speaker soooo if there was any mistake sorry.  
> If you like it Leave kudos and comment what do you think of this...
> 
> bye!....


End file.
